


Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me

by escape



Category: Anna Kendrick - Fandom, Brittany Snow - Fandom, Pitch Perfect (2012), Sendrick
Genre: F/F, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escape/pseuds/escape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Anna/Brittany angsty fluff.</p><p>Set in and around One Direction's song, Little things.<br/>Not really a fan of OD if I'm honest but the lyrics made me do it. Bear with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me

**Author's Note:**

> [Note: My first fic for this fandom. Dun dun dunnn.  
> Set during Pitch Perfect filming. Not a massive fan of one direction but this song just fit them. ]

**Your hand fits in mine, like it's made just for me**

Brittany always took the opportunity to catch her hand at the end of a take before they all dispersed. An innocent tug on her arm and a familiar grin as she asked what her plans were for what was left of the evening. Anna barely heard the words that tumbled so casually from her friend’s lips. Her friend. She kept herself in check, and pulled her mouth into what she hoped was an equally casual smile, before inviting Brittany for a movie night.

**But bear this in mind, it was meant to be**

Anna often had to check herself, to remind herself that the woman who made everything else blur into insignificance was just her friend. Nothing more. She was careful to keep up her air of humor and sarcasm. That at least allowed her some honesty in what she said without stepping out too far and being unable to retreat into laughter.

**And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me **

She often found herself staring, it could be put down to friendly admiration of talent, but to Anna these were moments she let her thoughts wander. Committing every freckle to memory.

**I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile**

They had spent many an hour between scenes chatting in one or other of their trailers on set. Brittany revealed insecurities that were a polar opposite to the bubbly, confident girl who pranced about gleefully as Chloe.

**You've never loved your stomach or your thighs  
** The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly 

She learnt of Brittany’s struggle with anorexia and was pained to think that someone already so beautiful had felt such an intense need to strive for perfection. She was gorgeous; Anna couldn’t help her wandering eyes during the filming of their shower scene. Allowing her gaze to drop occasionally only to snap back to the blue eyes staring intently at her. To Anna, Brittany was perfect exactly as she was, and she wouldn’t have changed one thing about her. 

**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
** But if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to  
I'm in love with you, and all these little things 

Anna spent her nights lying awake, processing. This girl, this ray of sunshine had burst into her life and shaken her to the core. And Anna had scrambled to compose herself, to carefully file away her feelings each evening, to start each day fresh. If she didn’t she wasn’t sure how she would cope with the feelings building inside her. So she locked them away.

**You can't go to bed, without a cup of tea,  
** And maybe that's the reason that you talk, in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me 

The evenings she wasn’t alone were more difficult, Brittany often came over in the evening and, as the time slipped through their fingers, invariably ended up staying and travelling into work with Anna. These nights were spent pensively, Anna found herself watching her friend as she slept, listening to the tiny mumblings that made little sense. Silently she waited for some hint of her name, a wishful thought, it never came.  
But, the stories made her smile they were her little secrets. 

**I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape**

ADR was never an enjoyable experience, but they laughed it off. Sharing their humiliation and buckling into hysterics at the unfamiliar sound on playback. Anna felt closer to Brittany when they laughed together, as if somehow a weight was temporarily lifted. 

**You never want to know how much you weigh  
** You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But, you're perfect to me 

Costumes. Fittings. Being dressed to fit someone else’s projected image. Rarely a joy. Brittany often made fleeting comments about one too many slices of pizza and how tiny Anna was, in reality Anna felt awkward in her slender body and envied the tanned curves as she watched Brittany tug on a pair of tight dark jeans that hugged her hips perfectly. 

**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
** But if it's true, It's you, It's you, they add up to  
I'm in love with you, and all these little things 

It took all Anna had not to blurt out how she felt, there were too many moments of closeness and her feelings began to twist in her chest, tugging, eager to be set free. Her stomach flipped as she let her eyes wander to Brittany’s lips as she spoke, but she suppressed the urge to kiss her. 

**You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you  
** You'll never treat yourself right, darlin', But I want you to,  
If I let you know, I'm here for you,  
Maybe you'll love yourself, Like I love you, Oh 

Brittany had made yet another breezy comment about Anna’s slight frame and Anna felt her heart drop. She wanted to kiss her, to run her hands over her body, to prove to her how beautiful she was. To follow her fingers over the soft skin with the reasons she loved each and every part of her.  
Anna’s resolve was wearing thin, they were nearing the end of filming, she battled herself back and forth in her mind.  
Reasons to tell her. What she might lose if she did. 

“What are you thinking?” earnest blue eyes looked up at her from the figure slouched next to her on the couch. Anna’s gaze was fixed not on the movie on the screen across the room but on Brittany’s legs folded in the middle of the cushions.  
Anna looked up but didn’t dare to hold her gaze. She dipped her head quickly, pausing for just a second too long. She looked up, having fixed her face with a beaming smile. “Nothing.” she said brightly before turning back to the movie, hoping Brittany would let it slide.  
“Anna?”, she felt a hand come to rest on her knee and her eyes closed for a moment as she let out a soft sigh. She opened her eyes and bit her lip, cursing herself for melting at the touch. Brittany pressed her fingertips gently into Anna’s leg, “Anna?”.  
She forced herself to look back towards the voice, meeting blue eyes, her lips sealed. Brittany didn’t say a word either, but searched her eyes desperately for an answer to her question. 

Anna’s eyes stung and she looked up, tipping her head back and blowing out a breath. “I can’t do this Britt.”, was all she managed to get out before her voice cracked. She squeezed her eyes closed, willing the tears away.  
Brittany squeezed Anna’s hand and waited for her to drop her gaze from the ceiling. Glossy eyes met hers, eyes filled with pain and it broke her heart.  
“What is it Anna? Tell me.” she whispered. 

**And I've just let these little things slip, out of my mouth,  
** 'Cause it's you, oh it's you, It's you, they add up to  
And I'm in love with you, and all these little things 

“I was thinking about you.” came Anna’s barely audible reply.  
Brittany hesitated, and Anna let her head fall against her hand.  
“What about me?”  
Anna groaned, “Can we just pretend this never happened? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.”  
“What were you thinking about me Anna?” Brittany pushed, giving the hand she was holding a gentle jolt.  
Anna sighed and gave in, rattling off a stream of consciousness. She let her eyes wander the room, sounding distanced, as if she were avoiding connecting herself to what she was saying. “I was thinking about you, how I feel about you. That I kinda like you…more than a friend.” she trailed off, wishing the ground would swallow her. The temptation to follow it up with _I mean what?_ was there, but Anna let her confession hang in the air.

She felt Brittany let go of her hand and before she could draw her eyes back over to her she felt a hand on her cheek. She froze. She looked into Brittany’s eyes as she touched their noses together, whispering “I kinda like you too Anna…”. Anna didn’t have time to process before she felt soft lips against hers and she melted into the kiss.  
“I’m sorry, what?” she gasped as she pulled away. Looking at Brittany, stunned.  
“I said, I kinda like you too Anna.” Brittany repeated with a shrug and a smile. Anna could feel her lungs burning for air as she took in shallow breaths, “I…” her mouth closed, then opened again before she gave up on words. She kissed Brittany tentatively, resting a hand on her knee.  
“I can’t believe you just said that…” she paused, head dipped, and looked up out of the corner of her eye “Really? Me?”  
Brittany couldn’t help but smile at Anna’s disbelief, “Really. You.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Note: Artistic license allows me to get rid of the last repetition of the chorus because it backtracks :P ]


End file.
